


it's you i do adore

by honeycombkiss



Series: waited just to love you [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Characters (15/16 years old), Alternate Universe - High School, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-IT (2017), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Valentine's Day Fluff, because Eddie Kaspbrak is also Whipped, blatant overuse of the word adore, eddie is the grinch of valentines day until hes not, except nobody moves away or forgets because that's bullshit, he literally calls himself a lover in the book, is it tooth rotting fluff??? you be the judge of that, richie is sentimental as fuck and you cant change my mind, this is self-indulgent valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycombkiss/pseuds/honeycombkiss
Summary: Eddie wasn’t the biggest fan of Valentine's Day, nor did he see himself as a romantic. But Richie, the stupid love of his stupid life, was sentimental as fuck and excessive beyond belief. And Eddie could manage to celebrate the dumbest holiday for Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: waited just to love you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515326
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bi Bi Bi. (And everything else), Reddie at its finest





	it's you i do adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halielove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halielove/gifts).



> This fic takes place in the Losers Club Sophomore year of high school, making this February 1992. They are aged 15/16.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the love of my life and my darling fiance. I love you, bitch, and i ain’t ever gonna stop lovin’ you bitch.
> 
> Also, if you are waiting for chapter 3 of defenseless (like my above mentioned darling fiance!) then I am very sorry. I’m just a huge slut for holiday themed stories, and this series already has Halloween and Christmas, so I didn’t have a choice!! But no worries, chapter 3 of defenseless isn’t too far away! 
> 
> Also, I have a spotify playlist that goes with this story. (Coincidentally it also goes with 'Richie's Great Idea') In my verse, it's a mix that Richie put together way back in Freshman year. You can listen to it: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2d3rqcKJMTxixjhYBUiANf?si=vM7WfkFHR6SUu2BHxGLW_Q

_Sunday Night - Five Days Until Valentines Day_

_Richie’s Living Room_

“Valentine's day is such a _cute_ holiday,” Richie proclaimed loudly to the occupants of his living room, deciding to have the final say in their little argument. Bev didn’t look up from her focus on the nail polish she was applying to her toenails, and Bill just laughed with a shrug.

Stan, however, raised an eyebrow. “Cute?” He asked.

“Yes, that is what I said,” Richie leaned over to pinch at Stan’s cheeks.

“I mean, sure, little doily hearts are cute,” Beverly agreed, accepting a bite of the licorice stick Bill had placed at her lips.

“No, like,” Richie jumped to his feet, feeling excitement thrum through him. This was his element, the overexaggerated and excessive theatrics. It was like this: Growing up, spoiling and potentially embarrassing Eddie was an opportunity Richie would never miss and Valentines day was obviously no different. Especially their first Valentines day as a couple. “I’ve got the whole thing planned out,” Richie said, clapping his hands together to gain the attention of everyone. 

“Nobody wants to know your plans to get inside Eddie’s pants,” Stan deadpanned, and the look on his face was enough to make Richie laugh.

“Oh sweet cheeks,” Richie cooed. “I know you’re jealous, but your heart will just have to find a way to go on.”

“Are you guh-gonna t-take him to his fuh-favorite d-d-diner?” Bill asked, eyes alight. Everyone knew that Eddie loved the diner downtown. Everyone could probably place his order in their sleep—bacon burger, cheese fries and a strawberry milkshake.

“Wow, great idea, Billiam. Maybe everyone will have been shot in the ass with cupids’ arrow and turn a blind idea to the gay couple in the booth sharing a milkshake with one straw,” Richie gave a large eyeroll, just to drive in his point.

“Oh fu-fuck,” Bill rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. “Duh.”

“Yeah, _duh_ ,” Richie made an exaggerated face that he was sure portrayed pure stupidity.

“Quit making that face,” Beverly groaned. “You look ridiculous!”

“Your face is going to get stuck like that you buffoon!” Stan agreed, reaching for a pillow and throwing it Richie’s way. Luckily, Stan was far from athletic and the pillow landed several feet to Richie’s right. Richie just smirked, lunging for the pillow in order to lob it back at Stan. Richie’s aim was slightly better, causing the pillow to hit the wall behind Stan’s head and fall atop his curly head.

“So what is your plan with Eddie, then?” Beverly asked, ignoring the pillow fight and focused on the red nail polish in her grasps.

“At least someone cares about me,” Richie swooned dramatically.

“Is th-this why Eddie’s not here?” Bill asked, referring to Richie's epic planning session.

“Eddie has _family time_ on Sunday’s,” Stan reminded him.

“Yeah, he’s like an adorable little Rapunzel, stuck inside his tower by an evil, sadistic stepmother.” Richie agreed, clearing his throat before letting out a shrill cackle.

“God, Richie, fuck off,” Beverly groaned, wincing at the sheer volume of Richie’s evil stepmother impersonation.

“It’s all part of the Richie Tozier variety show,” Richie explained. “Next up, juggling!”

“You can’t juggle!” Stan exclaimed, pointing a finger at Richie accusingly.

“I can fucking too!” Richie shrieked again.

“Prove it!”

“Alright, fine,” Richie glanced around the room for objects that he could juggle. But television remotes, licorice sticks and decorative pillows weren’t really juggling material. “I gotta go find something.”

“Fuh-focus!” Bill exclaimed when Richie turned to run up to his bedroom or his mother’s makeup drawer. “V-v-val-v-val,” Bill gave a long, low groan as he whacked his head against the couch.

“Valentines day,” Stan supplied kindly, a sympathetic smile shot Bill’s way.

“Y-yeah, th-that,” Bill nodded. “Is on Fr-friday.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for months, years really,” Richie wasn’t wrong, either. Valentines day had always seemed to him a very important holiday, especially while you were pining. Richie had spent so many Valentine's days imagining what it would be like to finally have someone special to share it with. Every February, his mind had been full of images such as Eddie in a red sweater, teddy bear in his grasps, lips red with kisses. It was a sight he would be seeing that year, but it had to be special. Because Eddie deserved nothing less than.

“I’ve already got the entire thing planned, though,” Richie assured with a bat of his hand. “It’s our first Valentines day as a couple and it’s gonna blow Eddie away,”

“Yeah, he’ll love whatever you do.” Beverly agreed. “You two are so fucking easy for each other,”

“Awh, Bevvy, you're melting my heart!” Richie cooed, hands placed over his heart.

“You’re so dramatic,” Stan huffed.

“It’s all part of my charm, Standerella,”

“Ugh, that might just be one of the worst nicknames you’ve ever come up with.” Stan groaned.

“Kuh-kinda s-sounds like an STD,” Bill agreed with a giggle.

“So what’s the plan,” Beverly brought the conversation back on course. Richie knew it was mostly because she was nosy and needed the full play-by-play.

“Well, I’m _so_ glad you asked,” Richie said in a Voice. “First,” he rose his pointer finger, “I’ve got the whole fucking house to myself the entire weekend. Went surprised Mags with some bed and breakfast down by the coast,” he continued the story in the Voice, pausing for dramatic effect. “And then,”

X

_Monday Afternoon - Four Days Until Valentines Day_

_Derry High School and then Beverly’s Bedroom_

“What the fuck was that?!” Eddie had pulled Beverly aside as everyone fled from the cafeteria and towards their afternoon classes. 

“What was what?”

“You know what!” Eddie hissed.

“No, I really don’t,” Beverly gave him a puzzled look.

“ _Beverly_ ,” Eddie groaned, elongating the words so his voice was nearly a hissing whisper.

“ _Eddie,_ ” Beverly copied, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“During lunch, you knew what Richie was referring to, about this Friday,” Eddie explained shortly.

“Oh,” Beverly nodded in realization. “yeah, _that_ ,”

“Yes, Beverly, _that_ ,” Eddie looked around the hallway which was quickly thinning. They had to wrap up their conversation quickly or risk being late to class. Eddie wasn’t afraid of walking in late, though, if it meant getting to the bottom of whatever was going on. “I don’t like secrets!”

“Tell Richie that,”

“I have!”

“Well, this isn’t my secret to tell,” Beverly shrugged. Eddie groaned again.

“Just tell me _something_ ,” Eddie tried again. “Just something small. Like why Friday is so important.” Beverly laughed at that until Eddie gave her a quizzical, and slightly annoyed, look.

“Wait,” Beverly paused mid laughter, sizing Eddie up. “You’re actually being serious?!”

“Yes! This is very serious!”

“Eddie, honey,” Beverly’s face morphed into one of sympathy, further frustrating Eddie. “Friday is Valentine’s day,”

“God, no,” Eddie shook his head. “Fuck!”

“I’m confused,” Beverly paused again, searching his face again. “What’s wrong with Valentine’s day?”

“Um, besides everything? I hate Valentine’s day!” Eddie exclaimed. “It’s so fucking stupid!”

“Should I tell Richie that?” Beverly asked with a laugh. 

“Why?” Eddie gave her a look of confusion. “He probably already thinks that.”

“Um, are we thinking of the same Richie?”

And really, Eddie hadn’t given it much thought. Eddie had always thought that Valentine’s day was for couples who required grand displays of affection to feel validated in their relationship. Without a holiday to prompt them to spend time together or purchase expensive bouquets of flowers, those couples wouldn’t make it. Cards were a waste, flowers were already dying when purchased and giant teddy bears were just excessive. But Richie, the stupid love of his stupid life, was sentimental as fuck and excessive beyond belief.

“Oh no,” 

Beverly’s face held a mix of sympathy and humor. As if she wanted to both comfort him and laugh at his expense. Eddie wasn’t sure which he would hate more.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?!” Terror began to rise in Eddie. It was as if he could feel every hour between then and Friday evening and they weren’t enough. Especially since Richie already had a head start, had already began to make the day special for Eddie.

“Don’t look at me! 

“What if he’s expecting something really sentimental?! Or store bought?! I don’t have any money, Beverly! I didn’t even know this dumb fucking holiday was coming until five minutes ago! I’m not creative! I’m like the opposite! And if this is important to Richie, I have to make it special for him! I’m such a shitty boyfriend! I’m so fucked!”

As he ranted, a look of dawning realization lit up Beverly’s features. “Hey, that's not a bad idea!”

“What?! Perform a bunch of sexual favors?” Eddie asked skeptically.

“Well when you say it like that it sounds perverted,” Beverly chided, nudging Eddie. “But maybe it’s not a terrible place to start.”

“So what?” Eddie asked. “I make a list of things he can choose from?”

“Or, what about those coupon books people make?” Beverly suggested, which wasn’t helpful as Eddie had no idea what she was referring to.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” 

“God, Eddie, you’re hopeless,” Beverly sighed, though there was still a laugh to her voice. “Why don’t you come over to my house after school and I’ll help you make the corniest gift of all time.”

“Fine, whatever, it’s not like I have any other options,”

“That’s the spirit!”

Hours later, as the sun set beyond the horizon, Eddie and Beverly sat side-by-side on her bed. The shadows coming through Beverly’s bedroom window were long, elongated by the sun's descent. The room was filled with the soft melodies streaming through Beverly’s radio. She had it set to her favorite radio station, and Eddie only recognized about every third song. But he wasn’t focused enough to care, instead his full attention was on the task at hand.

“Valentine’s Day is stupid,” Eddie proclaimed loudly for what had to be the hundredth time that day.

“Fuck, you really are like the Scrooge of Valentine’s day!” Beverly teased. “I didn’t think it was possible for someone in a happy relationship.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, glaring over at Beverly.

“Like, usually people are grumpy on Valentine’s day ‘cause they’re lonely.” Beverly explained. “But you’re like the least loneliest person.”

“This is so fucking stupid,” Eddie chose to say instead of properly commenting back to Beverly. Because she was right, and he didn’t want to say that out loud. Since meeting Richie—even way back when he could only love him from afar—he hadn’t been a lonely a day in his life. Instead, he’d been overwhelmingly loved, even when his boyfriend was annoying. Eddie couldn’t get enough of him even then.

“ _Scrooge,_ ” Beverly teased under her breath.

“This is just fucking dumb!” Eddie complained again, even as he continued to fold his notebook paper into three long strips. He folded one way, then the other, pressing firmly against the fold line. He even held the strip of paper out so that Beverly could lick along the edge of it—Eddie wasn’t going to get a paper cut on his tongue; especially not days before Valentine’s day. Because if there was any point to this project, it was getting to be physically intimate with his sentimental as fuck boyfriend.

“Come on, fold faster,” Beverly instructed, folding a paper of her own. “Have you thought of anything to write on these?”

He’d thought a lot about it. He’d considered writing up promises to complete Richie’s household chores, or to share Richie’s favorite flavor of shake instead of Eddie’s favorite strawberry, or even trying a sex position of Richie’s choice.

But he just wasn’t sure. There seemed to be a problem with all of them. Eddie already usually helped Richie with his chores, as he hated to sit by and watch Richie struggle. It was painfully annoying and Eddie always had better ideas of how to spend their time. 

“Kind of,” Eddie finally answered, and Beverly nodded in reply. She looked thoughtful, licking the last folded crease. They had a pile of twelve strips of notebook paper. They were slightly crumpled, edges still slightly damp, tears on some pages that didn’t rip evenly. Eddie found that he wasn’t bothered by it. They stacked fine enough, and they’d be thrown away soon. Richie would no doubt work his way through each one within a week's time. 

Beverly leaned over his lap and towards her desk. She was a light weight against him as she shimmied to reach further, tugging open a drawer and pulling out a stack of glitter pens. She sat back up and presented the pens to Eddie. He placed them in his lap gingerly, biting at his bottom lip. This was it, time to fill out twelve pieces of mismatched papers.

“Come on, don’t overthink it,” Beverly urged, and so he didn’t. He shoved down the thoughts insisting each of his ideas were mediocre at best and offensive at best and picked up the first piece of paper.

Eddie had perfectly manicured nails, and Richie seemed to always be begging for a back scratch. Rarely would Eddie give in, only sometimes as they fell asleep side by side. The task annoyed Eddie, so it was the perfect first coupon to fill out. He chose Beverly’s purple gel pen, scrawling onto the crumpled paper, _one five minute back scratch_.

“Perfect!” Beverly cheered from her spot over his shoulder. “See, this is the perfect gift idea!”

“I guess so,” Eddie grumbled, all the while knowing she was right. He’d have to thank her later, but not until he was slipping out the front door and didn’t have to face her until the next day.

The next paper was easy, too: _share a milkshake flavor of your choice_. Richie loved ice cream, loved to go down to the diner with the other Losers and rarely complained about the flavor. Eddie knew he hardly cared about the flavor, was just eager to challenge whoever was willing to in a drinking competition. But Richie always did steal a sip of Ben’s chocolate milkshake, every time without fail.

Eddie sighed to himself, swapping out the purple glitter gel pen for a blue one and began on the next paper.

X

_Friday Evening - Valentines Day_

_Richie’s House_

“Well hello there, Valentine,” Richie greeted, a wide smile atop his face. He looked frazzled, as he always did when he was trying to take something serious. Eddie already felt a pooling of excitement low in his belly.

Eddie had barely walked through the front door, before a strong scent of _everything_ hit his nostrils. There was garlic and Richie’s cologne and vanilla candles that Eddie’s mother insisted caused migraines. Eddie was pleased to report that it had the opposite effect, and that Maggie’s various candles were often soothing. As the wicks burned in their glass containers, Eddie often watched in fascination, happily overwhelmed by an aroma that wasn’t Pledge house cleaner.

“Welcome to Richie’s Kitchen,” Richie’s face was lit up bright by his enormous grin. He was wearing Went’s apron, and his hands were slicked up in a substance Eddie wasn’t sure of. He spoke in a Voice Eddie knew Richie considered to be distinguished. “A new up and coming five-star establishment.”

Richie’s smile was contagious, and soon Eddie could feel the corners of his mouth tilting up.

“Can I take your coat?” Richie continued on with the Voice.

“Do not fucking touch my coat!” Eddie leaned away from his boyfriend’s grabby hands. “What’s all over your hands?!”

“Oh baby, it’s lube just for you!” Richie answered without missing a beat. Eddie flushed slightly, still leaning away.

“Chef Richie cooks with lube?” Eddie asked in disgust.

“Oh shit,” Richie cursed at himself, throwing himself back into character. “It’s butter.”

“Wow, hot,” Eddie deadpanned, though he did slip his jacket off and hang it on the edge of the stair’s banister. Richie kicked the front door closed, cutting off the cold winter air. February was still quite cold in Derry, Maine. A fact that had Eddie itching to cuddle up to Richie’s warm body, leeching off his body heat. To Eddie’s greatest pleasure, Richie didn’t seem to ever mind.

“Oh Eddie, baby, you flatter me,” Richie swooned, still in what Eddie figured was his chef Voice.

“Um,” Eddie’s attention was drawn to a large purple stuffed animal that sat at a seat on the table. “Who’s joining us for dinner?”

Richie’s face erupted in a smile, a surprised yet elated laugh falling from his lips. “Well, aren’t you chuckalicious, Eddie Spaghetti!”

Eddie smiled under the attention. Getting Richie to laugh was something that he would never grow tired of.

“That’s Chester,” Richie smiled proudly.

“Chester?” Eddie asked. “And what exactly is Chester?”

“I’m not really sure,” Richie gave a kind of half shrug. “Come, Eds, let's examine a Chester in its natural habitat.” Richie sounded like someone narrating a nature documentary they had to watch in school. It was kind of annoying, but mostly endearing.

Up close, the huge stuffed animal was even more garish. An odd combination of horns and antlers sat atop the plushies head. Its face looked eerily like an ordinary teddy bear, while it’s paws looked like large stumps.

“It’s large, it’s purple and it’s surprisingly feral. But mostly it’s squishable and loveable. Kind of like the wild Eddie Kaspbrak,”

“Hey, fuck off,” Eddie grumbled, though try has he might, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “That wasn’t even funny.”

“Then why are you smiling so fucking big?” Richie asked, reaching over to poke at Eddie’s side.

“I’m not,” Eddie bit at his inner cheek, willing his face to cooperate and obey. But when Richie’s face only got brighter with happiness and glee, Eddie couldn’t hold it back.

“Ha!” Richie cheered. “I got him for ya, because he reminded me of you and you deserve a fluffy Valentine you can cuddle with while you wait for your Romeo to climb through the window at night,”

Richie was teasing, but he was still smiling. And just behind his eyes, where most people didn’t know to look, was a nervousness Richie carried with him everywhere. It was in his tense shoulders, goofy stance and overly exaggerated smile. He wanted Eddie to love it, but he wasn’t sure Eddie would.

“Thanks, Rich,” Eddie smiled. “I really love it.”

“Yeah?” Richie asked, his smile gaining authenticity.

“He looks like you,” Eddie taunted. “Goofy and loveable.”

“Awh, shucks,” Richie deflected with a Voice. “Trying to get into my pants, Mr. Gentleman-sir?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Eddie batted his eyelashes, just for the reaction that he knew Richie would give him, satisfied when Richie bit at his bottom lip.

“Come on, Spaghetti, we’re having you for dinner,”

And indeed, they did. Richie had prepared spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. Now, with the dishes drying on the rack, and the dining room table wiped down, Eddie knew it was time to present the gift that he had made. Beverly had deemed it romantic and thoughtful—two things Eddie was still anxious about being. He adored Richie, wanted to portray that with even half of the gusto Richie had already performed. 

Eddie pulled the coupon book out of his little backpack before he lost his nerve. (He knew he was being ridiculous, of course he did. This was Richie. Richie would love it if he told him a joke. Richie was easy to please; easy to love.)

With Richie’s full attention on him, Eddie fumbled with the gift, smoothing out the corners. He glanced up to meet Richie’s twinkling eyes, causing a rush of both nerves and adoration to come rushing through his veins.

“Be ready to have your mind blown,” Eddie said to hide his nervousness.

“I’m always ready to be blown.”

“Fuck off, Trashmouth,” Richie just giggled, a sound that set Eddie’s heart on fire, his stomach fluttering.

Without another word, Eddie shoved the gift into Richie’s awaiting grasp. Richie’s face morphed from excitement to eagerness and then into surprise. He clearly hadn’t been expecting it, but he hid it well. The cover read in Eddie’s messy scrawl _Happy Valentines Day Asshole_. Richie’s eyes raked across the cover, laughing loudly. He glanced up, met Eddie’s eyes, before moving his focus back down to the flip book, pushing back the cover.

Richie’s reactions were loud and proud, just as Richie always seemed to be. As he flipped through the book he laughed, and he bit at his lower lip—a sure Richie sign of trying to mediate his emotions. He hooked his foot around Eddie’s ankle and rubbed gently.

“I wanna redeem this last one right now,” Richie glanced up, his eyes captivating and somehow already several shades darker. Eddie’s stomach alit with fire, spreading throughout the rest of him as he remembered what exactly was on the last page.

(He hadn’t been sure about including it. The couple were always eager to please one another. Neither was shy about their attraction to the other. So they really didn’t need any prompting. But Beverly had insisted it was a good idea. So Eddie had scribbled it down, knowing he’d face the consequences of it later.)

Richie ripped out the last page, handing it to Eddie with a wicked look in his eyes. _As many hickeys as you want anywhere you want_ the paper read.

“I’m so lucky,” Richie purred, and while he looked like a goof—dark curls flopping around his face, red Hawaiian shirt over a _Rolling Stones_ t-shirt, black jeans ripped up and down his legs, glasses sitting crookedly against his nose—Eddie was already eager to please, already gone for his boyfriend.

Richie reached for Eddie, yanking him into his grasps. Eddie came easily, falling into Richie’s orbit, succumbing to the joy of having Richie’s hands trace the sides of his hips. Richie’s head was tilted, his pupils blown wide, his lips already spit slick from his eager tongue. He appeared to be surveying Eddie—eyes raking up and down his body. And then he leaned it, placing feather-light kisses against the exposed skin at Eddie’s neck. Richie nudged at the fabric of Eddie’s shirt, before deeming the task impossible and reaching up to shove the fabric off of his shoulder.

And then, Richie’s entire focus was on the skin at Eddie’s shoulder. He licked and then sucked hard adding a nip before licking again. It stung in the way that hickeys always did, but it also lit Eddie’s stomach on fire. It was all Eddie could do but crumble into Richie’s embrace.

Eddie loved feeling wanted. 

“Upstairs,” Eddie mumbled, his voice sounding rough even to his own ears.

“Mm, good idea, Spaghetti,” Richie agreed, grabbing at Eddie’s wrist and tugging him along.

Richie’s curls bounced as he fumbled up the stairs. He tried to take two at a time, but failed and tripped, nearly smacking his head against the banister. Lucky for him, Eddie was quick, pulling him away at the last moment.

“Somebody’s eager,” Eddie teased, pinching at Richie’s arm with his free hand.

“Anybody with a brain would be,” Richie threw back. “Hottest guy in school wants to get in _my_ bed,”

Eddie wanted to say something witty back but found himself slightly stunned. What was there to say? Richie was a dream to Eddie, and it still overwhelmed him that Richie felt the same. It was stunning to follow Richie into his bedroom, to be pushed up against the door and pressed flush-to-flush with Richie. He’d spent so many years dreaming of this exact scenario, of how it would feel to be cared for in this way. And yet it blew all of his expectations.

“We’ve got the whole fucking house to ourselves,” Richie told Eddie around a pant. “You can scream as loud as you want,” Richie waggled his eyebrows.

“You fucking wish,” Eddie bantered back, though he could admit to himself that the idea of it was enticing.

“After I get my hands on you, you won’t be able to help it, baby,” Richie smirked.

“Uh,” Eddie gestured towards where Richie was already very much wrapped around Eddie. “Your hands are on me and,” Eddie gave a shrug.

Richie’s face lit up in delighted shock. “You’re on a roll tonight, Eds,”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Eddie bit back, and Richie waggled his eyebrows again, a smirk already reforming.

“Your wish is my command,” Richie spoke in a Voice.

“A genie?” Eddie asked, and Richie nodded proudly. “That wasn’t half bad.”

“Fuck, Eds, you can’t compliment my voices with your dick pressing against mine or I’ll probably come,”

Eddie shook his head, rolling his eyes for extra measure. “God, Trashmouth,”

“Hey, I’m just being honest,” Richie spoke his words in one breath, before ducking down and placing his lips against Eddie’s.

The kiss was forceful, teeth clacking and noses bumping, though neither complained. Eddie slid his hand up into the curls at the nape of Richie’s neck. His back was still flush against Richie’s closed bedroom door, Richie crowding into his space.

Richie pulled away first, though it was to bite at Eddie’s jawline.

“Rich, no, no,” Eddie batted at him. “Lower,”

Although Richie didn’t pull away, he did stop biting, pressing long kisses instead. “You said anywhere,” Richie defended.

“ _Fuck_ ,”

“You don’t have to, Spagheds,” Richie promised easily, a calming surety in his voice. It sort of made Eddie’s entire insides melt, the ease with which Richie loved him.

“I can use makeup,” Eddie reassured himself, already knowing that turtlenecks and high-necked sweaters were in his future. He was suddenly grateful it was still wintertime in Derry.

“Nah, it’s okay, honey boy,” Richie assured, licking a stripe across Eddie’s jawline.

“Honey boy?!” Richie was the king of nicknames, although each new one still surprised Eddie. Some were abhorrent, some embarrassing and some just strange. “What the fuck?”

“It’s ‘cause you’re so fucking sweet,” Richie cooed at him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I don’t think I like that,”

“Too bad,” Richie hummed, rising enough to kiss the tip of Eddie’s nose. “It suites you too fucking well.”

Richie pressed their lips back together, tongue darting out to lick at Eddie’s closed lips. It was easy to give in, his knees already weak with the attention Richie devoted to him. Their kiss was heated, Richie’s tongue warm in Eddie’s mouth.

“Ooh, do I take your breath away?” Richie teased as Eddie’s chest rose and fell quickly as Richie pulled away.

“Fuck you,” Eddie whined, breath still heaving.

“God, please,” Richie let out an exaggerated, obscene moan. And while it was highly obnoxious, it was also the key to Eddie’s heart.

“Come on, Trashmouth,” Eddie urged. “Stop teasing and fucking do something,”

“Your wish is my command,” Richie’s genie Voice came back, probably because Eddie had given it a good reaction. Richie was always putting on a show, regardless of how those around him responded. But if there was a positive audience reaction, Richie could be relentless. It was all part of his charm, Eddie knew.

Richie pulled his body away from Eddie’s own, though only enough to tug at the bottom hem of Eddie’s shirt. Eddie complied, angling and shimmying so that Richie could him undressed. Eddie didn’t waste a moment to get Richie rid of his tops as well. The Hawaiian shirt slipped off with a shove, and together the pair yanked Richie’s _Rolling Stones_ t-shirt over his head, messing with his curls. He was a sight—a lanky, pale dream that Eddie still sometimes couldn’t believe he was living.

They danced around the other in their quest to Richie’s bed. But finally, they tumbled against the mattress together, hands fumbling and groping at one another. Richie’s fingers found Eddie’s jean button and zipper, pushing and prodding until he was tugging Eddie’s jeans down his thighs.

“Eds, Eddie, baby, watch,” Richie prompted, teeth suddenly gripping onto the hem of Eddie’s underwear. With a combination of heat and adoration in his eyes, Richie drew Eddie’s underwear down and away.

In the end, though, Richie coughed around the cotton fabric, having grabbed more than he could handle. But it was Richie, endearingly stupid.

“I am balls deep in love with you,” Richie purred as he nipped at the place where Eddie’s thigh met his hip. Eddie winced slightly, surprised.

“You’re so fucking weird, you fucking Trashmouth” Eddie griped, although he really didn’t mind it. Yes, Richie always had something strange to say, but Eddie was the fool who fell in love with him despite it all.

“Yours, off, off,” Eddie instructed with a plea, gesturing towards Richie’s own jeans.

“Sweet, Eddie,” Richie cooed, his face bright with a smile. Eddie couldn’t look away. Even as Richie yanked off his own black jeans and horrendously bright boxers, Eddie’s eyes were glued to Richie’s own.

Richie wasted no time, leaning down to press kisses along Eddie’s hipbones. They soon turned to bites, as Richie’s teeth attacked Eddie’s soft skin. Richie sucked, and Eddie did his best not to buck his hips up towards Richie. Though it was quite difficult as Richie got increasingly closer to where Eddie wanted him most.

Eddie thanked the universe when Richie didn’t keep him waiting any longer. He blew a breath at Eddie’s cock, before kissing the tip. Eddie did buck at that, his dick hitting Richie’s chin. Richie didn’t flinch, just pulled away to bite at Eddie’s thigh in retaliation. As if they were playing a game that Richie wanted to win. Eddie figured he was winning either way.

“ _Rich_ ,” Eddie whined lowly when Richie’s one hickey against his thighs turned into three. “Come back,”

“Your wish-” Richie started before Eddie cut him off,

“Yes, you’re my fucking hot genie who just wants to please. So put your mouth where your words are,”

Richie laughed, “Patience, love,”

“I’m done being patient,” Eddie whined again.

“Poor, Eds,” Richie teased. “I’ll take care of you, my fucking hot Valentine,”

And with that, Richie took the tip of Eddie’s dick into his mouth. Tantalizingly slowly, Richie took him farther and farther down.

Eddie could hardly think straight at all. With Richie’s warm mouth wrapped around his length and Richie’s hands pressing down on Eddie’s hips to keep him still, Eddie was a goner. Richie was enthusiastic and loud, groaning around Eddie’s dick. And it was so overwhelming, the vibrations extremely pleasurable.

And while Eddie wasn’t screaming, he was certainly more vocal than normal. But Richie was _good_ ; attentive, thorough, loving and fucking noisy.

“Come in my mouth, Eds,” Richie popped off of Eddie to insist, his voice needy and desperate. Eddie could see a thin string of saliva that still connected Richie to him, and it was enough to make the familiar feeling in the pit of Eddie’s stomach warm.

“I’m close,” Eddie told him, hands working their way into Richie’s curls. They were soft against his skin, and Eddie couldn’t help but pull.

With one final hollow of Richie’s cheeks and a swallow at the tip of Eddie’s dick, he came shooting down Richie’s throat. “ _Fuck, Rich – Richie, Rich, god, fu-fuck,”_ Eddie blabbered incoherently.

“I really am a Trashmouth now,” Richie preened, and Eddie _almost_ kicked him. But it would’ve been a crime with how sweet and genuine Richie looked. Eddie adored him.

And later, after Richie wiped them both clean with a towel that had been sitting on his nightstand, Eddie curled up into the arms of the person he loved most in the world. As far as Valentines day went, Eddie was pretty sure it couldn’t have been any better.

The night ended in Eddie’s favorite way; Richie’s arm wrapped around Eddie as he settled his head against his boyfriend’s chest. Eddie was lulled to sleep by the continual beating of Richie’s heart against his ear and Richie’s favorite _The Cure_ song.

“ _It’s Friday I’m in love,”_ Richie sung softly in his ear as they both succumbed to sleep.

X

It happened like this: suddenly, his bedroom was full of noise. There was Bill’s snickering and Ben’s shushes and the sound plastic bags made when whipped around. Instead of the quiet, even breathing of Eddie sleeping filling his ears, it was the rowdy and raucous antics of the Losers club.

“You stupid fucks,” Richie’s voice gave away his affection though. He glanced around at the Losers that now occupied his bedroom. “How’d you even get in?!”

“We know about the unlocked back door,” Stan explained with an eye roll.

Eddie’s eyebrows rose into his forehead. “It was unlocked all night?!”

“Way to give my secrets away!” Richie swung out an arm to whack at Stan. “You fucker!”

“I can’t believe you let me sleep over here with the possibility of murder!” Eddie screeched, eyes widening. He looked adorable, in Richie’s humble opinion. Positively, absolutely adorable.

“I would’ve never let a murderer get to you, my Eds-spagheds!” Richie loudly proclaimed, leaning over to smack a big kiss against his cheek. Eddie attempted to squirm away, but Richie was larger, splaying his limbs out so Eddie couldn’t get away. “My little valentine!”

“Get a room,” Mike teased from his place amongst the beanbags on the floor of the bedroom.

“Hey!” Richie popped his head up enough to shoot Mike a friendly glare. “This is our room! Y’all are intruders!” Richie launched into a Voice, happy to see the reactions across his friends faces.

“We could leave,” Beverly gestured towards the door. “And take our discount Valentines candy with us.”

“Beverly! Give it here!” Richie sat up at that, finally allowing Eddie to roll out of his hold. Although, much to Richie’s delight, Eddie hardly moved at all. Instead, he situated himself against Richie’s pillow and flung an arm out towards Richie. In the early morning light, Richie could perfectly see Eddie’s defined collarbones and the plethora of purpling bruises that decorated his skin. Richie was captivated, forced to sit still and survey his masterpiece. He couldn’t help but lean forward and place a wet kiss at the center of Eddie’s collarbone, pulling away to admire his work for another moment.

“You ma-mau-mauled p-poor Eddie!” Bill spluttered, looking slightly horrified. And maybe to an outsider, Eddie did look kind of mauled. But cutely so; adorably so.

“Eddie is not innocent in this situation,” Richie pitched his voice low, doing his best to sound sultry.

Bill just guffawed and broke into a new bag of sour gummy worms.

“Also, fucking share!” Richie lunged towards Bill, who sat at the edge of his bed.

Richie had kind of been looking forward to spending a lazy morning with Eddie, maybe toasting some pop tarts and hiding back underneath the sheets. But this was okay, too, he thought belatedly. There would be time to cuddle and kiss, and so he could appreciate this moment with the best friends in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readin’! Please leave me a valentine in the form of a comment. I’ll love you forever!


End file.
